1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, and more particularly, enclosures for wildlife cameras including security apparatus therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, particularly without disturbing animal activity, are generally well-known in the art. Typically, the apparatus includes a camera and a passive infrared sensor (e.g., a motion/heat sensor) that is adapted to sense movement, and in response, activate a camera focused on the area in which the sensor detects movement. Often times, these devices include a delay timer with multiple settings to match specific conditions or locations, thus eliminating multiple exposures. Moreover, such apparatus preferably includes high/low sensitivity settings to allow adjustment of the camera""s effective range in order to photograph game at any distance up to, for example, sixty (60) feet.
In addition, such systems are typically mounted in an enclosure that is adapted to be strapped to, for example, a tree. Because the components of the surveillance apparatus must periodically be accessed (e.g., to change film), the enclosure is typically designed for ready entry to its interior. For example, a door may be included to provide access its interior. Moreover, the enclosure typically includes openings or windows to accommodate, for example, a view path for the camera and sensor of the apparatus. Also, all the components are preferably sealed in the enclosure to protect the components from the environment.
To make its appearance inconspicuous, the enclosure is typically appropriately colored/contoured to camouflage the unit. Because the surveillance apparatus is often times left out in the woods for extended periods of time, the camouflage not only hides the unit from unsuspecting game, it also helps to prevent theft of the apparatus. Nevertheless, even if camouflaged, security is a concern.
Most known units typically also include a latch and locking mechanism, thus making it difficult to break into the enclosure which houses the expensive surveillance apparatus, including the sensor, camera and electronics. However, known systems do not effectively address the problem of theft of the entire apparatus from where it is mounted. Although the camouflage look of the enclosures, in conjunction with the enclosure locking mechanisms, is often times sufficient to avoid theft of the units, that is not always the case.
Therefore, the art of wildlife surveillance systems was in need of an enclosure having a ready, easy-to-use locking mechanism for ensuring the security of the relatively expensive components of the surveillance system. The apparatus should ensure the security of both the unit as a whole, including the enclosure which is strapped to the tree, and the contents of the enclosure. Moreover, the system should not compromise the integrity of the waterproof/insect-proof nature of the enclosure, and should not be a burden on the user when opening the enclosure so that the interior of the enclosure can be readily accessed for changing film, altering operational features, and the like.
According to one aspect of the preferred embodiment, an enclosure for a wildlife surveillance system includes a base configured to house the surveillance system, and a cover coupled to the base. In addition, the enclosure includes a locking assembly that secures the enclosure to a mounting structure. The locking assembly prevents removal of the enclosure from the mounting structure without opening the cover of the enclosure. The enclosure also includes a cable having first and second opposed ends, and the base includes at least one cavity supported by the base and configured to receive at least one of the first and second opposed ends of the cable.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the base includes a slit configured to allow a tab extending from a backside of the cover to engage the slit. In addition, the tab preferably includes a hole configured to receive a padlock.
According to a further aspect of this embodiment, the base includes a pair of side plates extending from the base and spaced on either side of the slit to allow a padlock to fit between the side plates, yet prevent access to the lock.
According to yet another aspect of this embodiment, the locking assembly includes an eye hook configured to receive at least one of the opposed ends of the cable, the eye hook having an eye extending from the backside of the base and having a threaded end, opposite the eye, projecting into the enclosure. In addition, the locking assembly includes a wing nut configured to tighten the eye hook onto the cable.
In a still further aspect of this preferred embodiment, the locking assembly includes a U-hook and a nut, the U-hook having a lip and an opposed threaded end, and wherein the base includes a notch extending into the enclosure and configured to accommodate the lip when the nut is tightened on the U-hook so as to secure the cable to the enclosure.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, a locking assembly for an enclosure is provided. The enclosure houses a wildlife surveillance system that is coupled to a mounting structure and includes a base and a cover coupled to one another. The locking assembly includes a tab projecting from the cove, and includes a slit on the base that allows a tab to project through the slit. The locking assembly also employs a cable having opposed first and second ends adapted to be wrapped around a mounting structure such as a tree, and a means for attaching the cable to the enclosure.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the attaching means includes a cavity supported by the base, wherein the cavity is configured to receive at least one of the first and second opposed ends of the cable. In this case, the locking assembly also includes a device to tighten the cable to the enclosure.
According to another aspect of this embodiment, the cavity is defined by an eye hook configured to receive at least one of the opposed ends of the cable, the eye hook including an eye extending from the back side of the base and having an opposed threaded end projecting within the enclosure. In addition, the locking assembly includes a wing nut configured to tighten the eye hook onto the cable.
According to yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment, a method of securing a wildlife surveillance system to a mounting structure includes the step of providing an enclosure having a base and a cover. In this case, the cover has a tab with a hole in it configured to receive a padlock and the base has a slit configured to allow the tab to project through the slit. Moreover, the base includes side plates that surround the slit to prevent access to the lock of the padlock. The method also includes the step of providing a locking assembly that secures the enclosure to the mounting structure. The locking assembly secures the enclosure to the mounting structure such that the enclosure cannot be removed from the mounting structure without opening the cover.
According to another aspect of this embodiment, the locking assembly includes a cable having opposed first and second ends, and the base supports a cavity configured to receive at least one of the opposed ends of the cable. In addition, the securing step includes mating at least one opposed end of the cable with the cavity and pinching the cable within the cavity.
According to another aspect of this invention, the cavity is defined by an eye hook having an eye projecting from the backside of the base and configured to receive the cable. In this case, the pinching step includes tightening a wing nut on the hook so that the eye pinches the cable.
In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the cavity is defined by an elongated tube support by the base and wherein the pinching step includes tightening a screw adapted to extend into the cavity to pinch the cable against an interior wall of the cavity.